The Ballad of Dark Templar
by lonerangers211
Summary: The dark Templar knight were exiled from the holy land, and send him out to the foreign continent to search for the holy grail. Although, the dark Templar took this chance to be free from the shackles of the corrupt crusader council. So, instead of searching for this 'holy grail'. He abandon his duty, and decide to forge his own destiny in this foreign world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the goblin slayer series. its all belong to the author name Kumo Kagyu.

* * *

 **long summary:**

The dark templar knight were exiled from the holy land, and send him out to the foreign continent, to search for the holy grail. Although, the dark templar took this chance to be free from the shackles of the corrupt crusader council. So, instead of searching for this 'holy grail'. He abandon his duty, and decide to forge his own destiny in this foreign world. Of course, this is the world of 'goblin slayer'. His journey will be filled of nightmare, cruelty, and blood. But, this is also his opportunity to avenged the victims of the goblins, and purged their race into the ashes. Because, **Deus Vult!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** :

Mutilated corpse of Goblins littered all over the cave while their black blood stained the rock, mud, and walls of cave. Deep within the dark entry of the cave a sound of gurgle echoes throughout the cold air of this goblins grave.

The tall, and muscular hobgoblin stood, and its throat making a gurgle sound. The Hobgoblin teary eyes is swelling, and blood escaping from its lips. Then, their is a horizontal cut on its throat were black blood gushed out from its wounds. Soon, the hobgoblin fell to the earth, and its face hit the mud. Its eye looked up, and their its saw a black knight that wear a fully plate bodied armor who stood in front of it.

This black templar wear a helmet with a visor similar to the armet helmet design, and it has red plume flying behind his helmet. He also has neck guard protecting his neck. Then, he wear a black templar waffenrock with red templar cross design on it. Underneath, he has a black steel body armor that protect his front, and back. For his lower part, he has a steel tassets, and underneath is a black fur. Also, he has a carve blade, and a magic pouch bag hang behind his waist, and a utility belt with a small lantern glowing in green light, hanging on his side waist. For his legs he wear a black steel greaves. Then, for his arms. His left arm are covered of heavy pauldron, and gauntlet. Which is the heavy pauldron has cross design on it. Then for his right arm, he wear a light pauldron, and he has a black side cape with a red cross on it. Underneath this cape he wear a light gauntlet. Also, there is a prototype crossbow attached to his right gauntlet. He called it the 'slinger'. Lastly, a black templar kite shield hang behind his back, and his right hand firmly hold on the handle of the holy templar sword. Which the Templar blade is covered of black stain.

The dark templar raise his sword up while the point of the blade aims at the nape of the Hobgoblin. The templar thrust his sword downward, and the blade dig deeply in the flesh, and sound of cracking bones echoed throughout the cold air. Then, he swipe his blade, and cleanly cuts its head while black blood spewing out from the headless freak.

The templar kneel on the cold ground, and he stab the blade on the earth. Then, he bow his head before his templar blade, and he began to chant the 'blessing of a sword prayer' under his Latin language.

While the templar silently pray. Four goblins creeping behind the templar. They are holding tightly on their club, and crude sword. Ready to knock out the Templar. Once, their foot step on the ground just few feet away from the templar. The earth suddenly turn to soft. Then, the earth swallowed the four goblin deep to the ground.

The templar clicked his tongue in annoyance, and he stood up. He look upon the pit that created by his pitfall trap, and glance down at the pit. There he can see the four goblins desperately trying to climb up on the slippery slope of the pit. He can see the panic, and fear linger on the eyes of the goblins.

"Goblins…." Templar muttered under his breath. "This foul creatures is weak when it's alone, but in group they cunning, and tenacious as the orcs. Although, they are predictable compare to the orcs."

The templar pull out a holy incendiary grenade from his magic pouch, and he load it in his gauntlet crossbow.

"Anyway, be it orcs or goblins….they are all heathens." The templar grimly said, and he aims his slinger at the pit. "As the servant of God. It's the templar job to send all heathens to the gates of hell."

The string of the crossbow sprung, and sling the grenade out to the pit. The grenade smashed against the muds, and quickly combust. Then, a huge flame engulfed the four goblins, and its fire scorching the flesh, and skin of the goblins inside out.

The flame, and burning goblins can be seen on the reflection of the templar eyes. There he stood watching them burn, and he is listening to the cry of terrible language that belong to the baking goblins.

While the Templar is satisfied watching them burn. A two Latin word escaped from his lips.

 **"Deus Vult"**

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Hope you enjoy this short chapter, and feel free to criticize it. Also, the character model of the dark templar is in the cover image. See you guys in the next chapter….:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the goblin slayer series. its all belong to the author name Kumo Kagyu.**

 **Chapter 2:**

The sun highly rise up at the blue sky, and its watching over the blue ocean. Under this sun, a medieval merchant ship is travelling along the current of the blue, and crystal clear of the ocean waters. Also, there is a roaring waves splashed against the hull, and bow of the ship while the sail is being pushed by the gentle wind.

Their is the full armored dark templar, standing on the bow of the ship. Facing the wind, and the horizon while his templar side cape billowing behind him. There he stood proudly while the cool breeze of the wind flow through his armor, and his lungs inhale the fresh air and savouring every moment of this great experience.

Beyond his horizon, he can see the continent, and the giant town stationed along the coastline of this foreign nation. Smile brought to his lips when he see the town. The place where he can freely go, and do whatever he want without being watch or directly controlled by the council of elders.

Yes, he was exiled from the holy land because of the sins he bear. In order for the crusaders to forgive his sins. His duty was to search for the Holy grail, and return with it. But, why care? His holy land has no longer care for him, and why return to the Germania continent, a place who clearly hates him. So, instead of wasting his whole life searching for this 'holy grail' which is no one in the world know that thing even exist. He will use this exile as a opportunity to enjoy whatever he want, and forge his own destiny.

The templar shook his head when he remember those worse memories that he experience with the council, and with the crusaders. He can only sigh in frustration, and return to the passenger cabins.

* * *

Once, the merchant ship arrived at the docks. The merchant ship parked just beside the docks. Then, the ship plank lay down into the docking plank, and the crew of the ship begun to disembark the barrels, and boxes. Then, followed by the passengers. The families who are waiting in the docks greeted, and hugged the passengers with the smile, and joy on their face. As soon as, the dark templar step out from the ship. The whole thing stop, and the people on the docks glance at him while the crew of the ship begun to move in a hurry, and fear.

The people begun to sweat in fear, and their cautious eyes avoiding to make an eye contact on the Templar sight. Then, the people start changing words, and whispering each other silently as they can. Although, the Templar can still hear some of the words they exchanged.

"Holy cow, is that a crusader from the Germania continent…...I rarely see them traveling in these lands, and i never thought i will actually see an actual crusader one day."

"Oh shit, a crusader in our land! Are they planning another holy crusade!"

"No you dolt!, do you see any army, and ships of the crusaders? No, he is by himself, but i agree that this fanatics bring nothing, but trouble."

"Hey, three of you shut yer mouth if you want your head intact!"

The templar glance at the four guys, and these guys shriek in fear, and back away from him. The Templar can only empathize, and understand their fear towards him, and his people

They fear Templars or crusaders because of their bad reputation among foreigners. You see during the 1st era of the crusade. His religion based on forgiveness, and love between God, humans, and among humans. Then, on the 2nd era of crusades or this era….the elders council back at the holy city, radicalize this religion. Through perversion of this belief it lead to prejudice against non-Christians, and non-humans, and his people start to view them as heathens. Thanks to that, his people developed hatred against the outsiders, and the outsiders also hate them or fear them because of their radical beliefs, and actions. Also, the holy city promote among the people of Germania that everyone outside of the holy land is heathens which lead them to isolated themselves from any other continent. The only reason that crusaders or templars go outside of their holy land because they either got exile, searching for the holy artifact or the worse one is crusading against the other foreign nation.

The templar can only shook his head in disappointment because his people bad reputation affect him negatively which will be hard for him to make relationship or talk with the people of this land. Anyway, he can worried that later. First he must find some job, and earn money in order to filled his light purse. So, he ignore all the attention of this crowd, and head his way through the centre of the town, and he go look for the adventurers' guild.

* * *

Once he arrived in the town, his jaw drop in amazement when he see the whole town. The vendors, and shops littered all over the bustling streets of the town. The town is lively, and filled of adventurers, residents, humans, and non-humans. The templar was amazed that the human, and non-human are living here together in harmony unlike at the holy land there is no non-human living there, and they are beyond non-existence at that continent. Also, what make him more surprise that the town is basically build at the conflux of all these rivers.

Seeing these amazing infrastructure, and non-humans. It made the Templar feel excited, and he feel that wind of luck will flow through his side. The black templar cheerily walk to the vendor, and asked the trader for the directions.

"My kind sir, do you mind to tell me where is the adventurer guild, please?" The templar kindly asked.

The trader glance at him. Then his eye froze, and his muscle tremble in fear when he see the templar cross on his waffenrock. Suddenly, a customer chimed in, and the trader use this opportunity to ignore the templar, and hope the templar to go away.

Black templar sigh in frustration, and stroke his helmet when he notice the trader fear him, and his intentions of ignoring him. The templar look back, and he saw a male dwarf passing by. He approach the dwarf, and asked.

"Sir, can you please tell me where is the adventurers' guild?" The templar kindly asked, and tap the shoulder of the dwarf.

The dwarf look back, and his muscle froze when he saw the dark templar. He ignore him, and quickly walk away in fear.

Although, the templar did not let this thing defeat him. So, he began to asked all the people he see at the street. Sadly, all of them respond in the same fashioned. They all ignore him, or walk away in fear.

Thanks to the templar persistence. The towns people completely known his presence. So, they all avoid him like a leper which find himself all alone on the street, and this situation made the dark templar feel despondent.

"Well…..looks like the wind of luck is not on my side today. Can't blame them for fearing me too." the Templar bitterly muttered, and stroking his nape. "I guess i am going to do this in the hard way."

* * *

 **-5 hours later-**

The templar finally found the adventurers' guild building, and he is standing there in front of the entrance with a smile on his lips, under his helmet.

'Jesus, Be praised! At last, I found the guild' He said in his own thought with rejoice, and he did the sign of the cross gesture. 'I am glad i followed those adventurers. If i didn't i bet i am wandering around the town for another five hours.'

Yes, the templar knight himself does not have good sense of direction.

'Anyway let see what this guild will offer me, eh.' He cheerily said on his own mind, and walk through the entry, and opened the door.

Once, he stepped in the guild. The guild hall fell into silence, and all of them glance at the dark templar. He noticed that some of them looking at him in fear, or glaring at him with threat.

"Well, of course. How did i forget that my presence cause fear, and intimidation to this locals." He muttered sadly.

The templar sigh under his helmet, and ignored their threatening glares. Then, he casually walk his way through the guild counter.

The templar stood in front of the counter, and he glance around. There he see the receptionist arranging some papers at the back of the counter.

The receptionist is a beautiful elf woman. She has a slender body, her skin is white and her breast is a 'D' cup size. Her blond hair tied into ponytail, and she has a side swept hair bangs. Also, She has a long ears, her eye is green as the grass, and she wears a circular frame glasses. Lastly, She wears the traditional receptionist guild uniform.

The templar can see that the beautiful elf is busy, and she will not notice him for another minutes unless he call for her. So, he cough to get her attention, and call for her.

"M'lady, forgive me that i disturb you, but can i asked some questions?"

The elf guild girl turned around with the warmly smile on her lips, and said. "Yes, how i may help you….."

The elf receptionist observed the templar knight from the top into below. Then, when she recognize his armor, and the templar symbol. Fear, and panic run up through her spine, and she begone to move clumsily.

"Kyaaa! A crusader please spare me." the elf girl cry, and she cowered in fear behind the counter. "I know that i am not human, but please understand that i am no different from any other humans, and race. So, please spare my life."

This made the templar jaw drop in surprise, and falter for a bit. He never thought through all his life that someone will react in such an exaggerated way.

'Do really all the foreigners fear us this much.' templar said on his own thought, and his mind still trying to comprehend his situation. Then, he feel the threatening glare of the adventurers stabbing behind his back, and he is hearing some disturbing words among the group

"Seriously, this fanatic has guts to come to this place like he own this guild, and now he threatening our cute receptionist."

"This templar knight bring nothing but trouble, if he hurt her we will kick this guys out."

"Agreed."

Hearing those threatening words made the Templar to act quickly, and settle the situation down before this thing get worse.

"Madam, please don't be afraid. I am not here to hurt you!" The templar reply in worried tone and his forehead is sweating.

The elf receptionist long ears twitch, and her head peek out from her counter, and while her green cautious eyes stared at the Templar while her oval glasses is not align.

"Y-you are not here t-to h-hurt m-me." the elf girl asked, and her voice is trembling in fear.

"No i am not. I am not here to scare you or hurt you. All i want is to ask some questions. Okay." the templar gently reply, and raise his hand showing that he is harmless.

"Y-you swear?"

"I swear to God almighty" The templar said kindly, and he did the sign of the cross gesture.

The elf girl swiftly stood up, and composed herself. Then, she aligned her glasses, and glance at him. Looking at the fearsome armor that templar wear suddenly put her in panic attack, and trying to catch her breath.

"Relax, M'lady. Relax M'lady." the Templar said with concern, and try to calm her down. "Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. Relaxed your muscle, and mind."

She followed what he instruct to her. She inhale, and exhale her lungs, and tried her best to calm herself down. Gladly, her panic attack subside, and her breath start to calm

"You okay now, Madame?" Templar asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you for your concern." The elf girl shyly reply. Once, realization hit her mind. Her rosy cheeks began to blushed madly, and her long ears twitch violently because of her embarrassing reaction. She bowed down to apologize. "Forgive me Sir, knight. For I act such an unprofessional manner, and cause some trouble for you."

"No, problem. I am just glad we settle this down without making any ruckus." the templar reply with a smile, under his helmet.

The elf girl nod in agreement. Then, she composed herself, and start to act in professional manner. "Anyway, I introduced myself. I am a elf girl receptionist of this guild. How may I help you sir, Templar?"

As soon as she asked that. The templar remembered the reason why he came here in the first place.

"Yes, I was supposed to asked how i will be able to volunteer some quest from this guild?" The templar asked, and cross his arm together.

"Well before you get a quest. First, you must s-show your guild tag necklace." the elf girl said with a worried smile.

"A tag necklace?"

"Yes, the tag is a proof that you are adventurer, and that tag is also defined your rank." Elf girl reply kindly. "With the guild tags. You are legally can take a quest, and reward by the guild."

"I see, but i am new here so i don't own any guild tag."

"Don't worry, you can still register as an adventurer anytime you want even if you are outsider." the elf girl answered. Then, she pull out the drawer from her counter, and she take out one adventurer registration form, and she hand out this paper to the templar "Here, Sir templar. Just filled in your information on this registration form, and you are good to go."

The black templar took the paper from her hand, and he start filling it in on this paper. After, he finished writing the form. He hand out the paper back to the elf, and she took it from him.

"Congrats, you are now officially an adventurer." Elf girl reply kindly, and she try her best to put a cheerily smile on her lips even though she still afraid of him. Then, she hand out a tag, and the templar took the tag necklace from her.

"What is this... porcelain?" Dark Templar asked with his brow raise, and he is examined this tag necklace.

"That indicates that you are porcelain rank adventurer" The elf girl answered, and she began to explained with confidence. "Adventurers may hold one of ten ranks. However, the top rank is the platinum, gold, and the silver…."

"What porcelain ranked means?"

"Its means your rank is ten. The lowest of the low." the elf girl answer his questions with a sweet smile.

"Seriously!?" Templar exclaimed with his jaw drop.

"I am sorry, but I am just following the rules.." The elf girl quickly reply, and she fear that he might get angry. "I know by the looks of you, you are an experience adventurer, but since you are newly registered as an adventurer here in this continent. You have to start from the bottom rank even if you are experience. I am, sorry, but that's the rules."

"I understand. It's not like I can do something about it." the templar reply, and stroke the back of his helmet.

"I am glad you understand." The elf girl said, and she sigh in relief.

"Now, that I am a legit adventurer. Any quest you can recommend to me?"

"Yes, I believe we have a lot of Goblin slaying quest available to the porcelain ranks." The elf girl reply, and she pull out the drawer counter. Then, she took out a piece of paper from the drawer, and gave it to him.

"What is Goblin?" the dark templar asked while he is reading the contents of the quest.

"What you don't know goblins?" the elf girl reply in surprise, and her eyebrow lift.

"I am afraid i haven't heard or met this goblin creatures." The dark templar reply, and shook his head. "Most of creatures i met so far back in the holy land are dragons, griffins, troll, banshees, and orcs."

"I see…." the elf girl said in curiosity, and stroking her chins. "Anyway, Goblins have the size, intelligence, and strength of a child. This horrid creatures forms in packs, threatening people, attacking village, and kidnapping maiden."

"Is that so." the templar muttered, and he keep reading the details of the quest. Until, he realize the quest objective is eliminating goblin nest. "where most of the goblins build their nest?"

"They mostly build either in abandoned mines, caves, ruins, and old fortress."

"So, it's going to be a fight on narrow spaces….since, they attack in hordes, and live in narrow place. I be expecting them to use ambush tactics." the templar muttered, and stroking his helmet chin. Then, he began to ask more questions. "Is there any report of this goblins using traps? Are there any kind of goblin class I need to know? What kind of weapon are they using?"

The elf receptionist are being overwhelmed by the questions that being thrown on to her. So, she raised her hands, and gesture her hand to calm him down.

"Sir, Templar. Calm down. Soon, I will answer those question one by one." the elf girl said with a sheepish smile. Then, she clear her throat, and collect her thoughts, and she reply. "Yes, they often use traps in their nest, and there is some reports that they used poisonous weapons, and arrows. Also, sometimes the nest is being lead by goblin shaman, hobgoblin, and goblin lord."

"Are you sure this is a Porcelain quest?" the templar reply with concern, and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, why doubt?"

"A group of goblins that lived in narrow space, using ambush tactics, traps, and possible of encountering different class of goblins…..this is not a type of mission that a group of fledgling adventurer should take. This is very dangerous mission for newbies. Why you giving this type of mission to the newbies?" the templar asked in concern tone.

"I am afraid that you are right." the elf girl reply with a bitter tone, and she look down on her counter as she remembers those newbies adventurers who never came back, and reported dead from the goblin subjugations quest. "But, what else we can do. Goblins subjugation rewards are small, no expert adventurer bother taking these kinds of quest. So, we been forced to give these quest to the newbies. Also, the nation, and the skilled adventurers are more concern with bigger threat then this hordes of goblins."

"What troublesome situation…" the templar said, and sigh in disappointment. "Anyway, i am taking this quest."

"Sure, Thank you so much." the elf girl reply kindly, and bow down in gratitude. "I notify the client, and the guild that you volunteer to this goblin subjugation quest."

The templar nod with a smile under his helmet. Then, his hand reach for the side of his waist, and twist the knob of the small lantern hanging on his waist. After that, a single firefly that glowing in green just flew out from the lantern, and it land on the quest paper that the templar holding.

Suddenly, the paper grow brightly which made the elf girl surprised. Then, as soon as the light subside a templar cross printed on the quest paper.

"What was that?" the elf girl asked with her jaw drop.

"Oh, its a special way of templars for accepting the quest. Through this, the fireflies will guide me to my objective." the templar said, and he shove the quest paper in his bag pouch behind his waist. "Anyway, I be going now."

"Good bye, and good luck." the elf girl said while she wave her hand goodbye, and watch him exit the building.

After that, she sat on her chair, and rest her head on the counter table, and sigh in relief.

"Is everything alright?" an adventurer knight asked.

She swiftly pull out her head from the counter, and composed herself.

"Yes, everything is fine!" the elf girl answered with a sheepish smile, and shake both of her hand in panic.

"You sure, we saw that man just scared you."

"Oh, he is not. It's all misunderstanding." the elf girl reply kindly, and her muscle is more relaxed right now. Then, she glance at the door of the guild. "It's just…. talking with the templar is making me tense."

* * *

The templar stood in front of the guild, and he twist the knob of the small lantern hanging on his west. Then, a swarm of fireflies flew out from his lantern cage. The fireflies flew up to the air, and they all clustered together like road acting as a guide for the templar. Thus, the templar follow his fireflies guide, and left the town.

to be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the goblin slayer series. its all belong to the author name Kumo Kagyu.**

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

The sunshine glimmers through the forest woods. Also, The woods are surrounded by clustered of small green star, and these fireflies are all playfully floating around the air. Soon, the fireflies began to descend from the air, and the swarm fly around the tiny footprints. The Templar come out from the wood, and keep following his fireflies. Then, he notice the fireflies descend to the earth, and its gathering around the mud. He stood in front of the footprint, crouch down, and inspect the trails.

"The shape of the footprint is not identical to human shoes or foot….the footprint measure is a size of a child. Also, the trail is still fresh." The templar muttered as he observed the footprints, and he remember the description of the goblin that match to this footprint.

He noticed the footprint is facing west. His eyes followed where the footprint facing its direction, and there he saw a group of trails leading towards the entry of the dark cave with a totem beside it.

"That must be their nest." Templar muttered, and observing the cave with his narrowed eyes.

The Templar stood, and approach the dark entry cave. He step inside the cave, and glance around the dark surrounding of this narrow entrance.

"Ugh, dark, and narrow path. Perfect for ambush, mostly in the blind spot area. Also, booby trap too….well this is fun." The black templar sarcastically complain, and shook his head in frustration. Then, he pull out his carve blade, and he carved the rock wall in cross manner. Then, the cross dimly glow. "Well, this mark will guide my fireflies to this exit later."

He reach for his small lantern, and twist its knob. The swarm of fireflies flew, and return inside of his lantern. Then, he reach for his magic bag pouch, and pull out a Nighthawk potion. This small potion can give him an ability to see better in the dark.

He twist the cap of the potion. Then, he lift his helmet visor up. Although, He lift his visor enough to exposed his lip. He let the ring of the potion touch his lip, and drank the whole of it. After that, he wipe his lip, and pull down his visors. He unsheathed his templar sword, and pull out his kite shield. Then, he began to trek his way into the deep of the abyss.

* * *

The templar cautiously walking, and glancing around the narrow path way. Then, he spotted a small creature standing along the path. He crouch, and hide behind the rock, and peek from his cover. He squinted his eye to observe it, and their he see a foul creature with a color of greenskin, and a size of a child. It wearing nothing, but rag cloth to cover its lower part, and a crude spear in its hand.

' _The goblins face is ugly as the orcs, but they are small compared to the orcs back at the holy land.'_ The templar said in his own mind. Then, he gently put his sword down to the ground, and he stretch his right arm. Then, he aim his gauntlet crossbow at the goblin guard.

 **-Swoosh!-**

The string of the crossbow sprung, and let the arrow fly. The arrow tip impale through the goblin chest, and the pain quickly put the goblin down quietly.

The Templar pick up his sword, and he approach the dead goblin. He crouch down, and pull the arrow from the Goblin body. Out of curiosity, he grab the hand of the goblin, and place his two finger on its wrist. His eye brow lift in surprise when he still feel a weak pulse from the unconscious goblin.

'This bastard might be small, but they are tough as their cousins…' the templar said in his mind, and put the arrow back on his crossbow quiver.

He aim the point of his blade at its throat, and he forcefully shove the blade through its muscle. The blade deeply dig through the throat, and dark blood spilled out from it, soaking his blade. The goblin drown on its own blood, and its muscle went limp. Thus, the color of its grotesque eyes turn to pale.

Nod in satisfaction. He stood up, and continue his trek to the darkness of the cave.

* * *

The templar still keep walking through the dark, and he have not met any resistance yet. Then, he see a narrow path that turn to left. His ear twitch, and his foot stop when he hear a sound of crunching, and munching from that narrow path. He stick to the cave wall, and creep his way through it. Once, he reach the turning path. He peek from his cover, and squinted his eyes.

Through the cave room, he can see five goblin squatting on the cold ground, and feasting on the meat that he can't recognize.

'So, they are having a feast…...that is why the cave is light guarded.' the templar said in his own thought while he sheathed his sword, and put his shield behind his back. Then, he pull out a flashbug bomb from his magic pouch bag.

The bomb is a transparent sphere. Inside the sphere, there is an one beetlebug that glowing in yellow light, and its rampaging inside the bomb. He load his bomb on his slinger gauntlet, and stretch his arm horizontally.

'Alright, let's blind em up' templar said on his own mind while he aim his crossbow at the room, and close his eyes.

The crossbow mechanism pull out the pin, and the string push the bomb fly to the ceiling. Then, the bomb case break into species, and the flashbug escape. Thus, it instinctively emits its blinding light.

A bright, and yellow light flashed before the goblins eyes. Blinding all of the goblins inside the room. They all roll down to the floor, crying in their terrible language, and desperately rubbing their eyes just trying to clear their vision.

The templar smile grimly under his helmet, and unsheathe his templar sword. Then, he entered the room, and mercilessly slaughter everyone of them. All of them got their throat, and limbs cutted without giving him any resistance. Thus, he is standing in the cold room, and he is surrounded of goblins corpse.

The templar curiously check what is the meat that they are eating. When he observed the characteristic of the meats, guts, and bones. His eye widened up, and his guts twist in disgust when he realize that they are eating a human male corpse.

'Jesus Christ! have mercy on these man soul.' he said on his own thought, and gritted his teeth in anger while he gesture the sign of the cross. 'Those bastards they are going to pay for eating this man!'

His ear twitch when he hear a sound of small debris of rock falling to the ground, behind his back. He look back, and there he saw a one goblin crawling behind the cover of the rock.

The goblin stare back at him, and it realize he got spotted by the templar. The goblin swiftly stood up, and try to run. Although, before it can ran. The templar sheathe his sword, and he chase after it. Then, he tackle the goblin from behind, and forcefully put it down to the ground.

After he pinned the goblin to the ground. The black templar grab its shoulder, and forcefully let the goblin face up to him. Then, he swing his fist, and let his steel gauntlet smashed against its cheek. Result, it made the goblin face bulge, and swollen while black blood spilled from its mouth.

" **Human, please don't kill me!** " the goblin cry in horrifying language, and beg for mercy.

The templar pause, and he recognize the language of his foe.

'The goblins speak the tongue of the orkish, similar to orcs…..' the dark templar said on his mind while he stare at the goblin in curiosity.

" **How many goblins at the other side of the room?"** the dark templar asked in grimly tone, and he spoke in their terrible tongue.

" **What you can speak like us!?"** the goblin reply, and its jaw drop in surprise.

The templar grab its throat with an iron grip, and start choking it.

" **Confess or die!** " the templar said while his bloodlust eyes glare at the goblin.

" **I will...I will….Let….Go...First!** " the goblin cry in mercy while its try to catch his air, and struggle its body.

" **Now, speak.** " the templar said, and he loosened his grip on its throat.

" ***wheeze*..I-I will confess, b-but promise me to let me live** …. ***wheeze*** "

The templar pause, and have a second thought about it. Then, he reply. " **Ok, I promise that God will give you mercy if you confess to me.** "

" **Good, thank you.** " the goblin said with a disgusting smile. " **On the other side of the room, there is a hobgoblin guarding the throne entrance where the shaman or our leader resides. Once, you fight the lone hobgoblin. There will be four goblins watching you from the sidelines, and waiting the opportunity to ambush you. I said what all I know, now will you let me go…..** "

The dark templar nod in satisfaction. He reach from his back, grab the handle of his carve blade and he unsheathed his knife.

" **Wait, you promise me to give me mercy, and let me go!** " the goblin said in panic. Its eye wide up in fear, and try to budge from the templar grip.

" **I did promised you, that God will give you mercy."** the dark templar grimly reply, and raise his knife up to the air. " **But, in order for you to know that God give you mercy. First, I must send you to him."**

" **YOU BAS- ACK!** "

The blade impale through its skull. Smashing its forehead bone, and pierce through its juicy brain. Then, he twist his blade, and pull it out from the skull followed by chunks of brain, and black blood flowing from the open wound.

The templar stood proudly, and sheathed his carved blade. Then, he unsheathed his holy templar sword, and pull out a disk mechanical pitfall trap from his magic pouch. So, He nod in satisfaction, and he enter the dark narrow path, and trek his way more deeply into the abyss.

* * *

Deep within the pit. The scorching flame is actively burning the ash, and bones of the goblins corpse. The dark templar turned away from his handiwork, and walk his way through the entrance of the throne with a kite shield, and a sword on his hands. As soon as he is in front of the crude wooden door. He kicked the door, and it smashed the wooden door. Then, he storm inside the throne room with his shield up, and blade ready.

Then, he stood, and pause while he glance around the cave room. Before him, a spacious throne room that filled of filthy air. At the end of this room, is a crude wooden throne, and behind the throne, there is a grate door made of wooden sticks.

" **Fire Bolt!** "

A ball of flame spew from behind the throne. The templar quickly roll to the muds, and dodge the magic flame. He manage to land on the mud with his knee, and raise his shield. He lower his shield slightly, and peek. Then, he see a goblin standing beside the throne.

The goblin shaman wear a turban, and piece of cloth that cover its face. It also, wear a tattered robes that cover its torso, and a rag for its lower part. Also, it has a skull staff on its hand.

' **Fire Bolt!'** the shaman cast another fire spell, and a hot ball of flame spew out from its staff.

The templar raise his shield to block it. The flame smashed against his shield, and a smoke engulf the templar as a whole. Then, the smoke subside, and reveal the templar is still standing on its knees. There is no scratch on him, not even his shield.

The shaman clicked his tongue in annoyance, and whistle through its lip.

Behind the Templar their is a goblin hiding from the mud. Quickly, the goblin removed its camouflage robe, and stood out from the mud. It ran toward him with its crude club in his hand.

The templar noticed the goblin behind him, and he turn his focus towards it. The goblin raise its club to the air, and the templar thrust his blade fiercely forward. The blade went through its chest, and impale through its heart.

Another, Goblin jump out from its cover, and ran towards him with the crude poisonous dagger on its hand. The templar flinch in surprise cause he did not expect another goblin hiding from the shadows. So, no time to pull out his blade. He let go his sword handle, and thrust his arm forward. Then, he grab the throat of the approaching goblin.

The goblin swing his dagger, and let the blade pierce to the Templar pauldron. The goblin disgustingly smile in success when his blade successfully stab the templar. Although, its smile slowly fade when it feel the strength of the grip on his throat is not dwindling, and the templar still standing strong.

The goblin slowly pull away its dagger, and its jaw drop in shock. There is no stain of blood on his dagger. Also, the tip of the dagger is bent, and chipped.

" **What? You think that crude dagger of yours will pierce through my armor, heretic."** The dark templar grimly reply, and his bloodlust eye glare at the goblin soul.

Last chant of spell escape from the shaman lip, and the staff discharged another ball of flame. The templar noticed the firebolt coming towards him. No, time to dodge or raise his shield. He lift up the goblin that he is holding, and he threw it in front of the firing line.

The goblin catch the firebolt. Then, the ball of flame engulfed his whole body, and scorching its skin, and flesh inside out. Burning him alive.

As soon as the roasted goblin fell to the earth. The black templar jump over the burning body between the flames. Then, He sprint towards the shaman with his shield, and sword ready.

The shaman goblin eyes wide up in surprise, and his muscle froze in fear. So, it desperately raise his staff to defend himself.

The templar strike his sword toward the staff, and his blade cleanly cut through the staff. Then, followed by swinging his blade to below, and cleanly sever the right leg of the shaman.

The shaman cry in agony while it slipped, and fell to the earth. The goblin shaman shakingly lift its torso up, and stare at his severed right leg. Then, its teary eye look up, and gaze at the monster who stood in front of him.

The shaman gaze upon the black knight wearing a full clad body armor with a bloody cross on its grim tabard. The goblin can see the monstrous eyes of this man are glowing in bloodlust behind the helmet visor.

The fearsome black knight brought fear to the heart of the goblin Shaman. The Shaman cry in horror, and desperately crawl behind his throne.

The black templar stood above the legless goblin. He raise his kite shield to the air while the sharp point of the shield aim at the goblin spine.

The templar fiercely thrust the point of his shield toward the back of the goblin. The sharp point deeply dig through its spine, breaking its spinal cord into two while creating a cracking sound. Then, it made the shaman squeal in agony and it paralyze the whole body of the shaman.

Black templar put the shield behind him, and he crouch down to grab the nape of the goblin. He stood up as he lift the legless goblin, and ready his blade. Then, he thrust his sword towards the back of the creature. The blade impaled through the body, and the point of the sword stick out to the goblin chest. He stabbed it again for another time.

After, he execute the foul creature. He throw the corpse at the wooden grate, and the lifeless body smashed against the grate door, wrecked the woods into pieces. Thus, the goblin shaman went through the small room. The corpse lay down, and bleeding on the mud while the gate is wrecked, and open.

The black templar sigh in relief, and stretch his shoulder for a bit. Then, he twist the knob of his small lantern, and a swarm of fireflies flew through the small room that opened just awhile ago. Soon, he notice that the fireflies is glowing in yellow, and dancing around the air wildly.

' _What!? There is a person inside that room.'_ the templar said on his own thoughts, and he quickly entered the room with his hand tightly hold on his sword handle.

As he stood cautiously inside, and glance around. His muscle froze, and his eyes widened up in fear when he see the person lie down on the cold mud, just in front of him.

The maiden with a wolf ears, and tails is bare naked. Her shoulder length hair is messy, and covered of semen same for her lifeless lips, and she has a slave collar on her neck. Her body is covered of bruise, and wounds. Also, her crotch is covered of blood, and semen a sign that she is violated by the goblins. Not just that, her left breast is cutted into half, and blood flow from it soaking her slender body with it. She is breathing roughly, and soon her life essence will dissipate from her physical body.

Seeing this horrific scene, a memory flash before his eyes. A memory of burning town, and a cry of woman echoed through his ears. The black templar shook his head, and he snap out from it. Then, try to focus on the real world. Although, even he successfully ignore it. This situation is making his hand shake, and he feel the fear linger in his heart.

The light of the fireflies glimmer through the maiden eyelid. Her, shut eyes moved when she feel a warmth shine through the darkness. So, her dull eyes slowly open, and through her tunnel vision she can see a yellow stars dancing above her.

"The…..fire….is still burning…..bri-rightly….th-there-is still h-hope." the wolf maiden muttered in weak tone, and her weak hand try to reach for the fireflies.

The black templar quickly went over beside the wolf maiden. Then, he sat beside her, he gently lift her body up, and let her body rest on his arms.

"A knight….how fortunate….there is really..hope for us." The wolf maiden said, and her dull eyes stared at the visor of the templar.

"Shhh….save your strength. Let me get you a remedies to ease you pain." the black templar said, and he reach for magic pouch to get some potion.

"Its...too late…..I can feel my strength...dwindling, and i can't carry the fire...anymore." the wolf maiden weakly reply, and her dull eyes stared at the fireflies flying above them. "But, there is still hope….not for me, but….for my little sister."

"Your sister?"

Her head slowly turn to the side, and raise her weak arms. Then, he stretch her index finger, and point something at the shadow. The black templar eyes follow where she is pointing, and there he can see a hole in the wall. An entry that lead to another room.

"Those...goblins. Took my sister….to that room. The goblin spoke to me….keeping….her there to reserved her...for evening entertainment. She is…not...violated that much….compare to me. So, she must….alive." the wolf maiden weakly reply. Then, she suddenly cough in blood, and her breath start to get rough.

"*wheeze*...no time….tell her that she have to carry the fire….and live for me….Never give up….one day...she will find her hope, and dreams in this…world...*wheeze*...our hope, and dreams…." the wolf maiden reply, and throwing every strength that left in her body just to say her last will. Then, tears flow from her dull eyes, and her hand reach for the knight helmet, and she caress his metallic cheek. "Oh….Sir, Knight…you are the only one who can help her to carry the fire…..promise me….guide my beloved sister through this dark road, and lead her to the light where she can finally fulfilled….her purpose, and dreams…*wheeze*. And tell her I...love her…...w-will you?"

The crusaders, and the templars will accept her oath because its part of the chivalry code, but to him it's more than a code. He know how it feels to cling in the idea of 'hope' during the dark times because he been there before. So, it's hard for him to turn around, and ignore her plea. He rather die than ran away from her plea! He become a knight templar not because for the fame, or the loyalty for the order. No, he did it because he want to serve, and help the needy people who needs his strength, and mind. He will help anyone even the people who deem unworthy by the templar order.

The black templar hold her hand firmly, and reply "Don't worry. As a Templar knight. I swear upon God that i will help your sister in my best of my abilities."

The wolf maiden sound please from his reply. She bitterly smile, and her eye look up to the heavens, and observed the yellow lights floating around them.

"T-they look b-beautiful….I wish…. me, and my….beloved little sister..be able to watch..this beautiful...flying creatures…... together...aaaahhhh….." last breath escape from her lungs, and her dulls eye faded into pale, and her muscle went limp.

"May your soul rest in peace, and may God guide you to his kingdom where you can find your happiness, and peace there." The black templar bitterly muttered, and he gestured the sign of the cross. Then, his finger reach for her eyes, and gently closed them.

He gently put down the corpse to cold ground, and stood up. The fireflies flew away from them, and it flew through the dark entry hole. The black templar follow this clusters of light, and hoping that he will find her sister alive.

* * *

There is a naked white girl sat down on the cold mud, at the middle of the dark room. She has a wolf ears, and tails. Also, she wear a slave collar on her neck. Her waist length messy hair is color grey. She has a hair bang covered her forehead, and a two hefty strands of hair positioned above her jawline. She has a slender body, and a moderate size breast. Even though, she doesn't have any bruise or wound on her bare body. Her crotch is stained by white liquid which is a sign that she is too been violated by the Shaman goblin.

Her dull blue eyes open as she return from her dreams, and realize that she still living in the nightmare world. Then, she began to contemplating for her grim situation until she remember her older sister.….

The wolf girl sob, and tears flows from her eye when she realize that her older sister is still being violated. Since, she can't hear her painful moan at the other room. The only thing she can guess from this eerie silence that she is dead.

The wolf girl mourn for her sister death, and wait for her inevitable end to come. After that, she stop crying when she felt a warmth sensation on her leg. She wipe her tears, and glance down. There she saw a yellow firefly crawling on her leg.

Her animalistic ears twitch when she hear a sound of boots echoed throughout the cave. So, her dull eyes look up, and there she saw a black knight wearing a full body armor, and a templar cross tabard over his armor. This black knight stood, and stare at her.

"….I been waiting for you….My angel of death." The wolf girl said with a bitter smile, and tears flow from her eyes. "Please….I beg you. Give me, and my sister a sweetful death. Free us from the shackle of this cruel world….please…"

The black templar were disheartened from seeing this poor girl. It made his heart break seeing this woman suffer, and knowing that the only thing she looking forward on her life is death. Of course, he can't blame her. Knowing that she already suffer enough in this world. Death might be the only way for her to find peace in her life…..No, he can't give up. He must uphold his promise to her sister, and guide her to a better life.

"My fair maiden, forgive me for i am not an angel, But a servant of God." The black templar bitterly reply, and kneel in front of her.

She bow her head in disappointment, and tears flow from her dull eyes.

"But…..an angel whispered to my ears." The black templar said. The wolf girl glance up, and gaze at his visor with her teary eyes. "The angel said that….It's now my duty to take care of you, and help you carry the 'fire' for you."

"My…..my sister…..she….told you…" The wolf girl burst out to cry, and wrap her hand around the black templar torso. She buried her face on his steel chest, and she cried, and cried while she keep calling her sister name.

The only thing he can do is hug her back, and let her mourn on his chest. "Don't worry I swear that i will never leave you alone, and stay beside you until you find happiness in this world because God…..God wills it."

To be continued~

* * *

 **Author note:**

 ** **Oh God, i never been use to writing a drama scene, and i hope that i did not do anything wrong. I tell you it's pretty challenging to write this chapter. Anyway, thank you for your support, and likes. I hope you have fun reading this chapter. Also my man, aise77. Thank you for your reviews, and i am glad you find this fanfic of mine interesting. Also, thanks for the links bro. Those links provide a useful information to me. Lastly, the new character 'wolf girl' was also portrayed at the cover image too. All right that is all i can say. Feel free to criticize, and see you guys in the next chapter.****


End file.
